The forgotten allies of the Ancients
by Adorabella
Summary: SG1 go to a planet they call P3X9208. There they get ambushed by Jaffa. Jack is badly wounded and Daniel is hurt as well. Then, a strange woman rescues them, and there is more to her then appears...
1. Chapter 1

The forgotten allies of the Ancients

Prologue- 

Thousands of years ago, there was an alliance of four races. Except, it was not really four. It was five. The humans were expected to be the sixth, not fifth, of the race alliance. The fifth race was a race known as the Dragconans. A very powerful race, almost as powerful as the Ancients themselves and just as wise. When the Ancients were given the choice to ascend, the Dragconans were also given the same choice. The Ancients embraced the choice and ascended; the Dragconans rejected the choice. Instead, they became transcended beings. They could, willingly, change from their human like form to another form which we have no name for. It resembled a mythical creature of great size and strength that could rip its enemies apart with a single blow. And with that new form came the abilities of Telekinesis and Telepathy.

This race stayed in their galaxy that the Ancients had built Atlantis, but some unknown race drove them out with their unsatable hunger for the Dragconans life. The Dragconans moved to the Terran galaxy, the galaxy that the humans were homed, but the race of the Dragconans was soon forgotten as one of the alliance. Instead of getting directly involved in the worlds that surrounded their home planet, they decided to watch and wait for the right moment.

Time passed and the human planet, named Earth, gained great knowledge and showed much potential. There was a team of great worriers called SG1. They fought great battles and performed the impossible. They became a source of great interest to the Dragconans, but the Dragconans delayed showing themselves to the team. But time came when the evil Anubis came into the world and spread horror wherever he went. Earth defied him with every fibre of life, not willing to bow to a false God, but they needed help, so the Dragconans decided it was time to reveal themselves to the team known as SG1…

* * *

So, what do you think? A bit short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write… damn. Flame if you wish, I pay attention to all reviews and reply to them if I can. 


	2. The fifth race of the Alliance

The forgotten allies of the Ancients

Chapter one- The fifth Race of the Alliance.

Daniel Jackson looked at his team mates. They were about to go to another world, in search of more secrets and new races. His team was a four-man team. Himself, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and a Jaffa named Teal'c. They were going to a planet called P3X9208. It was reported that this planet held great archaeological findings that would help Earth in the battle against the new Goa'uld 'God' called Anubis. Anubis is bent on controlling the universe and is able to defy their allies, known as the Asgard, where all other Goa'ulds could not. P3X9208 has some evidence of another powerful race that could help them in their fight.

"Daniel, are you coming?"

Daniel snapped himself to the present at the sound of Colonel Jack O'Neill's voice and looked about. He was in the gate room of a secret underground base. Daniel looked up the ramp at the Stargate. It was a huge round device with symbols that were needed to pinpoint another gate in the galaxy. The Gate looked like as if it had a wall of standing water that was reflecting light around the room. Daniel noticed that his friends were standing in front of the Stargate, waiting for him. He hurried up the ramp to their side and watched as Colonel Jack O'Neill stepped into the wall of standing water and disappear. The other two followed him. Daniel looked back at the men at the ramp and then, he too, stepped into the portal.

He felt himself rushing along a long tunnel. He couldn't see, and he could feel or hear anything. It felt cold too, as if he had just jumped into a cold bath.

Suddenly, all sight, sound and warmth can back to him. Daniel looked about and found himself standing in a very long stone block room with plain pillars lining it. There were pictures that covered the wall, that were illuminated by curious crystals on the walls that glowed faintly. Daniel stepped down to join his team mates. He walked to the wall and studied the pictures- paintings. The pictures depicted people fleeing a group of armoured men. Then the next picture depicted these armoured men being attacked by creatures that resembled the mythical creature the dragon. Curious. Then the next picture showed the Dragons giving the people something, it looked like some kind of text. Absently, Daniel reached into his pocket and took out his camera. He stepped away from the wall and took pictures of the paintings. Then, something caught his eye. In one painting, there was a battle going on. There were the dragon creatures, but one that stood out the most was a massive white dragon with golden wings and golden eyes. This dragon was larger then all the others and somehow seemed to command all the others. Daniel took a picture of that as well.

"Well, what do you think of this, Daniel?" Asked Colonel Jack O'Neill. Daniel turned and saw that the others were also staring at the painting with great interest. Daniel cleared his throat and gestured to the paintings.

"Well, from what I can see, these creatures are another race that defended this planet from the Jaffa. And seemed to have taught some people something from the representation of this textbook. The large white creature must command them as it seems to dominate all the others." Daniel said, taking some more pictures.

"Oh, ok." Jack said, not really knowing what Daniel was going on about. He walked about the place and then studied one of the glowing crystals. After a few hours, Jack cleared his throat.

"I think we should go now."

The others reluctantly agreed and went to the gate dial device. Before Daniel could dial in their home address, the gate came into life.

"Hide." Came the crisp order from Colonel Jack. They all ran to the pillars and hid behind them, weapons at the ready. Nervously they watched. For, after what seemed a long time, men started to come out of the gate, wearing the same armour that the men in the paintings wore and their heads covered by armoured plating that resembled an animals head. These men were Jaffa. Ten of them came out of the gate and stood on each side of the gate. Out from the gate, came a pompous looking man. He was dressed in rich clothes. He had a bald head and a beautiful face with dark green eyes. He reached the bottom step and his eyes glowed. He was a Goa'uld. He waved his hand.

"Look about, they should be here."

Daniel held his breath; they obviously knew they were here. Daniel retreated further behind the pillar. He could hear the Jaffa walking about, searching for them. Suddenly, one of them jumped out at Daniel from the other side of the pillar, Daniel cried out and went to the other side, firing his weapon and catching the Jaffa in the chest, killing him. As he stepped away from the pillar, another Jaffa fired his staff at Daniel. The orange ball of energy collided with Daniel's shoulder, making him cry out in pain, spin, and fall to the ground.

"Daniel!" He heard Jack cry out. Daniel twisted round to see Jack about to run to his aid. A Jaffa was behind him.

"Jack! Behind you!" Daniel cried in warning as a Jaffa stood over him, his staff at the ready. Jack turned, but was a little too late. The Jaffa grabbed his free right arm and twisted it cruelly. Jack cried out as his arm broke, falling to his knees as well as dropping his weapon. The Jaffa forced Jaffa to stand up and lead Jack to Daniel and forced him down. The Goa'uld came up to them and looked at them, a sneer on his face.

"I think you two ought to surrender if you want your two friends alive again." His voice was rasping and not pleasant to listen to. Reluctantly, Sam and Teal'c came out from two other pillars and came to the other two. Jack struggled to his knees, a hand rested lightly on his broken arm. Blood was beginning to stain his sleeve, it was a bad brake. The Goa'uld sneered at Jack and asked.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it SG1. I thought you were good warriors. You don't seem so good to me."

Jack glared at the man and retorted,

"We're better them you are, what, with you having a snake in your head!"

The Goa'uld paled in anger, and gestured to one of the Jaffa. The Jaffa advanced on Jack, who did not even flinch. The Jaffa raised his weapon on Jack, but instead of firing the weapon, he twisted it so that the end of the weapon collided with Jack's head. Jack wavered and then fell to the floor, unconscious. Daniel gasped and glared at the Goa'uld, who laughed and nudged Jack with his foot. He snorted, but was stopped by the gate activating. They all turned to stare at the gate. Through the gate stepped a woman, and then it shut down. The woman was stunningly beautiful, she could take any mans breath away. She had golden eyes with hugs thick, elegant eyelashes, curiously like the eyes of the huge white dragons in the painting, and Pale blonde hair in a plait down her back to her waist. Her ears were pointed, not like a human. She wore a top similar to a bikini top, except it was made out of gold. She wore a translucent gold ankle length skirt that was attached to a gold belt and her shoes were simple sandals with twisted golden materiel going up her leg to the knees. Her hands had some kind of device on them that was made of gold and covered her fingers with gold. The gold was wrapped up her arm in thin strands, reaching her shoulder and connecting with her top. In the middle of the device on the palm, lay a crystal that glowed red with some kind of energy. She surveyed the group and her golden eyes narrowed when she saw Daniel and his friends. She stepped down from the gate and approached them, a dangerous look in her eyes. This was not a woman to mess with, it seemed. The Goa'uld looked at her with lustful eyes and said,

"You're a fine looking woman." The woman turned cold, hard eyes on him and said in a bare whisper,

"Let the humans go and I will spare your life."

The Goa'uld laughed and said,

"Only if you can defeat my servants!"

"Fine, I will." The woman said calmly, looking at the device on her right arm with apparent casualness. The Goa'uld stared at her, taken back by her calm reply. His eyes narrowed.

"Kill her!" He hissed. The Jaffa all opened fire on the woman. She smiled as the energy bolts were stopped by a shield that surrounded her. She then lifted her right hand at the Jaffa. An invisible energy blast struck all the Jaffa, killing them all in a single stroke. They fell where they were. The Goa'uld now looked fearful. The woman advanced on him. He backed away. The woman stopped and said coldly,

"I have a message for your master, Anubis. My race shall hunt him down and destroy him. We are far more powerful than him and shall crush him like a bug. Now, go to sleep and not awaken until we leave" With her last word, the Goa'uld fell to the floor, out cold.

The woman turned on them. They stayed still, hardly breathing. The woman looked down at Jack and her eyes narrowed in anger. She went to him and bent down next to him. She lightly touched his forehead.

"He needs medical attention, fast." She said softly. Her voice seemed musical, as if she was about to sing. She stood up and gestured to Teal'c.

"Pick him up." She said crisply. Teal'c, after glancing at Daniel, approached and picked up the Colonel. Jack lay limp and pale looking in Teal'c's arms. The woman turned and walked to the gate dial device. She turned slightly and arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Well?" she asked. Reluctantly, the SGC team approached the strange woman. They stopped a metre away from her. She turned back and stared at the Stargate. She pressed a small crystal on her right hand device, near the elbow. A wormhole appeared in the Stargate. Daniel stared at the woman. Only Ancients could do that! The woman stepped round the dial device and approached the Stargate. She stopped and turned to face them.

"It's dialled to your home address, so I would recommend going through, the gate will not shut down until you do." And with that, she turned and walked through the gate. Daniel looked at the other two and winced. The movement hurt his shoulder. He looked down at it. It would heal. Sam looked uncomfortable and asked.

"Shall we go?" Teal'c looked at the Stargate and replied.

"It appears we have no choice."

Daniel nodded and approached the Stargate. He looked back at the other two. He took a breath and stepped through the Stargate.

General Hammond was in the control room when an incoming wormhole alerted him. He snapped his eyes to the screen, waiting for SG1s signal. It didn't come.

"Close it." He ordered.

"Yes sir." One of the technicians replied and placed his hand on the Iris control. Nothing happened. General Hammond turned on the technician and asked as armed soldiers went through the blast doors into the gate room.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know sir, it won't work!" The man tried again, without any success. General Hammond looked at the gate with apprehension. Through the gate stepped a woman. Her clothes were not like anything General Hammond had seen, but what caught his eye was her unusual golden eyes and pointed ears. The armed soldiers pointed their guns at the woman who walked down the ramp until she was at the bottom and then she looked back at the Stargate. Through the Stargate stepped Daniel, clutching at his injured shoulder. He waved his uninjured arm and shouted,

"Don't shoot, don't shoot and we need a medical team!"

Hammond ordered a medical team and exited the control room and went into the gate room. Daniel was now standing next to the strange woman.

"What the" He was stopped by Teal'c emerging from the Stargate followed by Sam. Teal'c was carrying a very pale looking Jack. The medical team came in and Teal'c lay Colonel Jack on the bed and they rushed him off. Daniel was also taken to the medical facility. General Hammond turned to Sam and asked,

"What happened?"

Sam Turned to him and said,

"I'll explain later." Then she walked out to follow her injured team-mates. General Hammond turned to the strange woman and said formally,

"Welcome to Earth."

The woman's eyes drilled into his and made him shiver. Then she said softly.

"Thankyou." She then swept out of the room with the men's eyes following her slender figure. General Hammond shook his head and walked out of the gate room to his office. He then thought about Jack and Daniel, they were injured. He better check on them and talk to Janet; their head doctor. He got up and walked to the medical facility, there he found Daniel with his arm bandaged and talking to Sam and Teal'c. In one section of the medical facility, it was curtained off. General Hammond noticed that the strange woman was standing not so far away from Sam, Teal'c and Daniel. She was staring at the curtained off section, and then her eyes went around the room. Her eyes showed curiosity, strange, for someone to have such emotional eyes. General Hammond approached them and stood next to Teal'c, who was nearest. He asked Daniel,

"How's your arm?" Daniel looked at his shoulder and replied,

"It's ok, but I think Jack's in a worse condition"

"What happened?" Sam cleared her throat and replied,

"Well, we were in a building of some kind that had these paintings all over the wall with these dragons in them. We were about to come back through the gate when it dialled in. Ten Jaffa and a Goa'uld came through. We hid, but one found Daniel, he killed that one and was shot at by another Jaffa. Jack went to help him, but a Jaffa caught him and broke his arm. Me and Teal'c had to surrender. The Goa'uld said something to Jack and he replied an insult. One of the Jaffa's hit him over the head and he feel unconscious. Then the woman came through the gate and killed the Jaffa and told the Goa'uld something, and then we returned here." General Hammond turned to look at the woman and she smiled at him.

"Thankyou." He said. The woman smiled even more, but did not reply.

Daniel cleared his throat and the woman looked at him. Daniel asked,

"If you don't mind me asking, but, what is your name?"

The woman flicked a piece of dust off her arm and replied,

"No I do not mind, and my name is Talivana. I have been sent to make contact with the team known as SG1." General Hammond was about to reply when Janet came over, a grave expression on her face. They all looked at her.

"His head will be fine, a small concussion is all, but it's his arm I'm worried about. The brake is so bad that we might have to amputate it to save his life."

"What?" Sam asked, shocked. The woman, Talivana said suddenly,

"There will be no need. Even though I am not trained in the arts of healing, he will be attended to. When he and his friend have recovered, SG1 will come with me to my home planet. He will be treated there. An alliance needs to be forged between our two races if we hope to defeat Anubis."

They all stared at her, uncomfortable. Daniel said quietly,

"Well, we don't know much about your race or you, Talivana, and we are curious people."

Talivana smiled,

"Would you like me to explain?"

Talivana explained how her race, the Dragconans, came to be and how they were part of the alliance of the races. She also told them that she was the Princess of her planet and that she was 60years old. They didn't believe her, but she told them that on average, her people live for 5000years. She told them of their abilities and that they could transform into another form that would be shown them later. She told them of a race that they were protecting, called the Aquarians and how they have a special bond with the race. She also told them that their cities were made of gold and crystal and were a sight to behold, though some in her race found it unsightly and spent all their time in the forest that surrounded their cities. She told them that they will understand more when they have been to her planet. When she had finished, the others were staring at her, amazed. General Hammond cleared his throat and asked,

"Why us, why not the Asgard?"

"Because, they believe that we do not exist and that we perished along with the Ancients, and SG1 have become a source of great interest to us as they are warriors that can, at times, outstrip our finest. They are clever and know what they are doing, so we have decided to honour them and give them an invite to see out cities which no other race has set eyes on for thousands of years." They all fell silent and didn't talk any more. Later, they were aloud to see the Colonel, though he was asleep most of the time. There was a bruise on his face were he was hit and his arm had been bandaged to keep his arm straight. In the evening, Sam was sitting on one side of the bed and Talivana on the other. Talivana looked at Sam and smiled. She could tell that Sam loved the Colonel, though they couldn't be together. Talivana leaned forward and asked quietly so no one else could hear,

"You love him, don't you?" Sam, at first looked shocked and then blushed slightly. Talivana smiled,

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

"Do you mind not talking? I'm trying to sleep here and I can't with you two whispering in the background." Jack suddenly said, opening his eyes. Sam jumped and blushed a little redder. Jack looked at her and asked,

"Why are you blushing?"

"Nothing sir,"

"Oh."

He then looked at Talivana and asked rudely,

"Who are you?" Talivana laughed, her laugh was like the tinkle of a bell, and pleasant to listen to. Sam grinned and said,

"Colonel, this is Talivana. She rescued us from the Goa'uld and brought us back to Earth." Jack stared at Talivana for a while and finally said,

"Nice to meet you." And then he promptly fell back to sleep. Janet came up and lifted up one of Jack's eyelids and shined a light into them. She then tuted and walked away on another errand. Sam looked after the woman and then turned back to Talivana, the worry showing in her eyes. Talivana reached across and patted one of Sam's hands.

"Don't worry, he will be fine. Our healers will deal with his arm, and he will return in better health than before." Sam looked only slightly reassured.

A few days later, Colonel O'Neill was let out of the medical facility as he had recovered from his concussion, although his arm was put in a sling, there was nothing the doctors could do with it, as the brake was so bad. SG1 had various meetings to decide whether they should take up Talivana's offer, Colonel O'Neill and Daniel wanted to go as this new race offered so much. Sam wasn't so sure, she didn't trust Talivana. Teal'c just didn't want to, his symbiote got slightly agitated in the presence of Talivana; there was something about her. General Hammond suggested that they take the offer up, so in two days, they were going to Talivana's planet. She did not seem surprised by their decision.

The day before they were to go to her home planet, Daniel was in his study, looking at the pictures he took on P3X9208. With his free hands, he was flicking through the pictures in the computer screen. Talivana came up behind him silently. She looked at the pictures for a while, and then asked,

"What do you call those creatures?" Daniel jumped and turned. He cleared his throat and pointed at the dragon pictures.

"What, these?" Talivana nodded; an intent expression on her face. Daniel glanced at the screen and said,

"This is the mythological creature known on our planet as the Dragon. This one is a western dragon, very ferocious and tough. Why do you ask?"

Talivana went to the computer and tapped one of the dragon pictures.

"This, what you call the dragon, is the form in which my race can turn into. We can turn into it willingly as we rejected ascension in preference of this form."

Daniel stared at her, his mouth open.

"You… You can turn into a dragon?" He asked, amazed.

"Yes, Daniel, I can."

* * *

R&R Please! 


	3. The Crystal City

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate, but I do own the Dragconans. The language used was created by Miget X and I have her permission to use it.

Chapter two: The crystal city

Sam glared at the Dragconan woman, Talivana. Talivana was in the control room typing in the address code to her home planet. Teal'c stood next to Sam, not looking that comfortable in the woman's presence. Jack and Daniel were watching Talivana enter the address. The gate started to dial out and soon, the wormhole had established itself. Talivana stared at the Stargate and whispered,

"Come, it is time to go." They followed Talivana into the gate room. She looked at the team and walked up the ramp. Jack looked uncomfortable without a weapon, so the others had to hold weapons for him. Talivana hadn't seemed surprised when they asked if they could take weapons with them. She never seemed to be surprised. SG1 stood with the Dragconan Princess, who smiled at them and stepped through the gate. Jake and Daniel paused, and then they went through. Teal'c scowled and then stepped through. Sam looked back at General Hammond and then stepped through the gate. Sam felt the pause before reaching a destination and then suddenly felt warmth and could see light again. She gasped. The rest of SG1 stood next to her and Talivana was grinning. Before them lay the most beautiful city they had ever seen. The buildings were made of real crystal that refracted the light spectrum into the surrounding area. The buildings were also inlaid with pure gold so it seemed as if the buildings were crying a golden liquid. Nearly everywhere you looked there were ponds with crystal fountains and waterfalls that created rainbows. Flowering trees and flowers were to be seen everywhere as if they could to grow anywhere. Some of the buildings were tall, others small, but they were all different, no two ever the same. The paths were also inlaid with gold, silver and jewels of every colour you could think of. There was one word to describe it: Beautiful. Talivana stepped down and waved one hand at the city,

"Welcome to Dragcona, our home city, the jewel of our race. No race has set eyes on this beautiful city in thousands of years, consider yourself lucky."

Sam gapped. She, too, stepped down. A small delicate flower was on the floor in front of her. The tiny lavender flower had the sweetest of smells and made one forget their worries. Sam looked around and saw that there were bushes with that same flower. Talivana smiled.

"Would you like to go to the palace now?" They nodded. They started walking and they saw other Dragconans looking at them curiously, whispering to each other. One of them shouted out, raising their fist in a war stance and then bowing,

"Tabel dieft rohe!" Jack looked confused, but did not say anything. Other Dragconans started saying stuff to them and bowing to them as they passed. Talivana smiled and said,

"Don't worry, they are only praising you." Sam exchanged a look with the Colonel, but didn't say anything. A small girl ran up to them, holding one of the lavender flowers and, wordlessly, she handed it to Sam. She said,

"Rof fu." And then ran off again. Sam then looked about. That was the only child she could see. Strange. She caught up with Talivana and asked,

"I can only see one child, where are the others?" Talivana smiled sadly and replied,

"As we live for so long, we have few children. It is considered a great honour to have a child. Everyone cares for that child and teaches them in the proper ways, and they are given what they want until they learn to fend for themselves. We only have two or three a year. The one that has to have a child is the Queen, if not, the royal line would not continue." Sam stared at her and then dropped back to Daniel and told him what she had learned. He blinked and asked,

"Only two or three?" Sam nodded and then looked at the crowd of curious Dragconans. Most of the females were dressed as Talivana was, but in silver, not gold. The men wore trousers, but no top which revealed muscled torsos. They also had the same devices as Talivana had on her arm, but theirs was in silver, not gold. Talivana lead them through the city which was extremely impressive. One building stood taller then the others around it. It had a winding staircase on the outside leading up. Through the staircase was a massive waterfall that created several rainbows. This building was made by crystal of different colours of the spectrum and was stunning.

"What is that building?" Jack asked. Talivana looked at the building and replied,

"That is our library; it contains all the knowledge and history of our race, your race and many others, including the Ancients." Daniel looked at her sharply.

"History? Of the Ancients and us?"

"Yes, Daniel."

"Can I see it one time?"

"Of course."

Daniel looked at the building until they turned the corner and it was gone from sight. Sam looked around. Talivana stopped and looked back at Jack. She looked at his arm and said mildly,

"We'll have to deal with that before we get to the place. I'll get someone, a healer, to deal with it." She looked at the crowd and one Dragconan approached them, staring at Sam and her friends. Talivana cupped her hand under the chin of the smaller female and made the woman looked at her, she them said in a low voice,

"Oo alehre soaple." The woman nodded and scuttled off on her errand. She then turned to them and said,

"A healer should be along soon. He may seem unhealthy compared with the others here, but he has an extremely clever mind and he knows what he is doing." Jack twitched and laid his hand on his injured arm. A grumbling could be heard and a Male Dragconan approached them. He was fat and wore trousers like the other males and the silver arm devices, except he had different coloured crystals on them- mainly green. His head was shaven and his black eyes showed his intelligence. He stopped a few yards away and asked,

"Yi?" Talivana cleared her throat and said,

"Bra'kin, this is SG1. Their leader, Colonel Jack O'Neill, is injured and needs your expert help in healing. Will you help him?" the man looked at them, in astonishment.

"No wonder everyone's in such excitement, SG1, the great warriors, are here. Welcome." He said in awe, bowing low to them. He them stood straight, beaming at them.

"Follow me!" He boomed. Talivana waved them in front of her and reluctantly, they followed the man, Bra'kin. He led them to a small crystal building surrounded by a garden of flowers and what looked like cherry trees that were in bloom. There were little ponds with fish in along with waterfalls and crystal fountains. Bra'kin went to the entrance, there was no door, and went in. Sam and the others followed in. Sam gasped, the furniture was either made of crystal of from some natural material that was carved in the most beautiful shapes. Bra'kin waved them to the seats. They sat down on the surprisingly comfortable seats. He disappeared into another room and they could hear him grumbling in his language. He them returned later with a steaming mug and handed it to Jack saying,

"This medicine will help dull the pain in your arm."

Jack eyed it suspiciously and took a small sip. He swallowed it and grimaced.

"Why does it have to taste so horrible?" Bra'kin laughed heartily and replied,

"If it didn't taste good, then it won't work would it? Other healers seem to think that medicine should taste nice, but I think that if some ill person had nice medicine then they would stay sick just for the medicine, right?" He chuckled and added, "I like you Colonel; you're quite a character." He then took Jack's finished cup and disappeared into the other room again. Jack looked at Sam and shrugged. Bra'kin came in again and approached Jack. He un-slung Jack's injured arm and put the sleeve up to Jack's shoulder and gently held it out in his left hand. He studied the bare arm for a minute, clicking his tongue.

"This is indeed a bad break, Colonel. Can I call you Jack? Yes? Thankyou." He said absently. He raised his right hand over Jack's arm until it was an inch away. Bra'kin took a breath and the crystal on the palm glowed with a pure green light. He ran the glowing crystal up and down Jack's arm for about five minutes. He then sighed and removed his hands. Jack bent the arm and pressed the bone. Astonishment showed on his face.

"It's healed." he said softly. Bra'kin smiled and said,

"Yes, the whole bone is healed. I gave you that medicine so that your arm would not hurt during the procedure." Jack nodded and said,

"Thankyou."

"My pleasure, Jack."

Talivana stood up and said,

"Sorry we can't stay longer, but we need to get to the palace and the Queen."

Bra'kin nodded and only said as they walked out of the building,

"Come visit me sometime!"

They walked away from the healer's home with Jack flexing his arm and grinning. Sam rolled her eyes and Daniel laughed. Thankfully, Jack did not notice. Talivana, after walking a few minutes in silence stopped and pointed at the most impressive building yet. It was taller than the library and made of just as many colours with huge gardens and waterfalls coming off the building itself into huge lakes with a large amount of fish.

"This," Talivana said formally, "Is the Dragconan palace." She then walked forward and walked them through the garden. The fish in the lakes watched them as they passed with interest and then they would flick a tail and dive underneath the water to make room for other fish to see. Talivana led them to the entrance were two male guards stood attentively. A shadow passed over them and Sam looked up. A huge creature flew over them, but she didn't have a chance to look at it closely. They walked through the entrance and Talivana led them through a long corridor to a set of crystal door. They opened as Talivana neared and they walked through. They were in the throne room. Dragconans were standing about, watching them with large eyes. In front of them on black crystal thrones, sat the Queen and King. The Queen was dressed as Talivana was; in gold. The King was dressed as a normal male, but his clothes were gold as well. The Queen stood up, staring at SG1. She smiled and flung out her arms.

"Welcome, SG1. My home is humbled by your presence; you shall stay in the palace as you stay here. You may go out, but Talivana shall accompany you. You shall be given anything you desire as you are the royal quests. Just ask and we shall give." Then she sat down. The King turned to her and spoke briefly in Dragconan before summoning a servant. The servant came in and the king spoke to him and them he hurried off.

The king turned to SG1 and said,

"Sorry about that, I was telling the servant to inform the Aquarians you have arrived. You shall meet them in due course. Is there anything you wish?"

Jack shook his head, but Daniel said,

"I wish to see your Library." The king laughed.

"That Library is free for all to use, just help yourself. But be careful, some of those books are old." Daniel nodded his head. Talivana stepped forward and said,

"When I rescued SG1, I discovered that the rogue Anubis has become a Goa'uld Lord and has a lot of power. He will resist." The Queen looked at her daughter and replied, smiling.

"We shall deal with him, he is no match for us."

Talivana shrugged and motioned to SG1 and they followed her out of the crystal thrown room. And out of the palace. She turned to them and asked,

"Would you like to see more of the city, or do you wish to rest?"

Daniel scratched his neck and replied,

"Well, I want to see more of the city." The others nodded, this city was amazing. Talivana smiled and turned. She walked into the city with them trailing behind. The passing Dragconans all greeted them and bowed. Talivana would smile back at them and say something in her strange language.

She showed them all kinds of wonders about the city and she described it to them. At one point, the little girl who had given Sam the flower joined them and watched them with wide eyes. They entered a building that was where their scrolls were made and entered a long corridor.

"Interesting place." Observed Sam. Her voice echoed about. Jack chuckled and he said.

"There's an echo!" He them yelped as the little girl poked him.

"What you do that for!" he demanded.

"Eko" She said, poking him again.

"E-C-H-O. Echo." Jack explained. The girl stared at him, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Fu ya ot eko fu." She said innocently. Talivana laughed. Jack glared at the woman. She stopped laughing and said.

"You told her to poke you, that's what she said. 'Echo' sounds similar to the word we use as 'poke' so she thought you said for her to poke you."

Jack glared at her and continued walking. The little girl laughed and ran to catch up with him. She walked beside him repeating the word 'Eko'.

When the golden sun had settled, Talivana lead them back to the palace. They attended the feast held in their honour and was then escorted to their rooms. They were lavish, everything was made of crystal, gold and silver. Even the beds were made of gold.

"Opulent." Daniel said. They all settled down and talked about the crystal city and it's occupants. Sam stood by the window and looked out at all the crystal buildings and the forest that surrounded the strange city. She looked at the mountains in the far north and saw that they shimmered slightly in the glow of the planets two moons. Sam frowned slightly and then turned to the others. After a brief consultation, they went to bed to sleep, and they hoped that there were no more surprises for them the next morning.

* * *

So, what do you think? Like it? R&R please! 


End file.
